


One Beautiful Rainstorm

by FujoshiFury92



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Anal sex in future chapters, Friends to Lovers, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Oral Sex, emotionally vulnerable Noct, getting drenched in the rain and having to take all your clothes off
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-21
Updated: 2017-04-25
Packaged: 2018-10-22 03:20:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10688721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FujoshiFury92/pseuds/FujoshiFury92
Summary: Our favourite boys go searching for an abandoned chocobo egg... but they end up being caught in a hideously heavy rainstorm that leaves them soaked to the core...Prompto breaks his ankle and Noct has to carry him to an abandoned farmhouse where he proceeds to strip him, dry him off and f*ck-I mean warm him up





	1. Chapter 1

“Alright Gladio and I will search within half a mile radius of this side of the road, you and Prompto do the same for the other side” Ignis suggested as they all set out to find the abandoned and vulnerable chocobo egg

“Sounds like a plan” Noct agreed “Let’s go”

After two minutes of searching…

“Where did this rainstorm come from?” Noct squinted, struggling to see even a metre in front of him.

“Yeah I know right” Prompto added, staying close to the Prince.

“The sun’s starting to set, I think we should find some shelter and search for Gladio and Ignis when it settles down”

“Yeah” The blonde agreed, keeping his eyes on the prince a bit too much before feeling his face smack straight into a puddle of mud.

_Oh no…_

Noct turned around, struggling to hold back his laughter upon the sight of his friend

“It’s not funny Noct”

“I wasn’t laughing”

The blonde tried to collect himself out of the mud, slipping a further three times before making it to his feet

“A great help you are” the blonde teased before his leg gave way “Oh man!” Prompto sighed seeing the puddle of mud getting bigger and bigger again. He closed his eyes, bracing for impact… again…

Except it didn’t happen…

“Hey it’s alright, I gotcha”

He was right… he felt Noct’s strong grip around his bicep pulling the blonde up.

“Uh Noct… I don’t wanna make this situation worse but uh… my ankle doesn’t feel right…”

The prince knelt down, wrapping his arm around Prompto’s waist, supporting him.

“It’s alright, try not to put pressure on it” He advised, pulling the blonde in closer to him

“Ignis has the potions” he continued “But I think I spotted something not far from here”

A few steps further and there it was… Convenient…

Prompto never thought he would be so happy to see a run down old abandoned farm house… At least he hoped it was abandoned otherwise they were totally just helping themselves to someone else’s stuff…

“I’m soaked through to my underwear” Noct revealed, helping the blonde down onto a stack of hay before taking his jacket off, followed by his shirt.

Prompto tried not to stare but his friend wasn’t making it easy.

“Lucky this place was here” Noct wrung out his shirt, a decent puddle forming on the stone floor causing clumps of hay to stick together.

The blonde started doing the same, trying not to move his ankle too much. The prince noticed Prompto’s struggle before letting his shirt fall to the floor.

“Hey let me help you” he smiled, kneeling down next to the blonde “Wouldn’t want you catching a cold now would we”

“At least it’s not freezing, just wet” Prompto tried to remain optimistic

“It will get colder later” the prince sighed “but we will figure something out” a small smile forming on his lips but his eyes told otherwise. Noct’s fingers slid up the blonde’s chest as he pulled Prompto’s shirt over his head, before tossing it in the corner with his.

“This might feel a little weird” Noct began, a nervous laugh escaping his lips before putting his fingers to the blondes trouser button, undoing it.

“If your trousers are as wet as mine, they need to come off” he smiled, trying to make light of the situation

“Yeah, although you may want to start with my boots” Prompto gave the prince an amused smile.

“Right” Noct shifted his focus, undoing the blonde’s laces before carefully removing the boots, placing them to the side.

Noct returned to his earlier work before pulling Prompto’s trousers down, exposing his white cheeks, followed by his member. Noct hesitated, he never thought he would actually be able to get in this position with his best friend, not even in his wildest dreams… Well… That’s not entirely true… Prompto always featured in the princes sultry dreams

“Are you okay Noct?” The blonde asked, concern plagued through his eyes as he wondered why his friend had stopped. The closer he looked the more he realised Noct looked like he was trying not to cry

“Uh, no actually Prompto I’m not” the prince stepped back facing the other way.

“What’s wrong buddy?” concern was deep rooted in the blonde’s voice “You know you can tell me anything”

“I’m gay” It slipped out of Noct’s mouth, he hadn’t meant to say it, not yet… not ever in fact.

“Wha- but your supposed to marry Lun-“

“I know” the prince bit back, refusing to turn around

“What brought this on?” The blonde no sooner said it than realised what a stupid question that was… “actually nevermind”

A slight chuckle escaped Noct’s lips “that’s better” the blonde smiled “Now get back to stripping me, I’m starting to freeze my arse off here”

“It-It doesn’t bother you?”

“Noct, you’re my best friend, how could it?”

Noct bit back the tears, he was so lucky to have a friend like Prompto

“Then you don’t mind if I carry on?”

“Please” Prompto stopped before cringing… That came out weird… like a damsel in distress.

Noct seemed not to notice, or if he did he didn’t let on.

He tossed the trousers in the slowly growing pile of clothes in the corner. Prompto laid his body back on the hay, his eyes gazing up at the ceiling

Noct’s eyes fell on his naked best friend, he couldn’t pull them away as he undid his own trousers

“Your beautiful you know” He whispered, half of him wanting the blonde to hear him, half afraid he would.

“Huh?” Prompto tore his gaze away from the ceiling to look at the prince

“I’m sorry” Noct wished he’d kept his mouth shut as he pulled his trousers off, dropping them on the floor.

“Don’t be…”

Noct stepped toward the blonde, climbing onto the haystack next to him.

“You were right, it is getting colder”

“It’s a shame we don’t have a blanket” Noct sighed

“We always have each other”

“yeah” Noct edged closer to the blonde, wrapping his arm around him, pulling him into an embrace.

The warmth between them began radiating as flesh pressed against flesh.

“I was afraid you wouldn’t let me near you if you found out”

“Noct… Our friendship transcends all that bullshit” He held the man’s head against his chest.

“Thanks Prompto” the prince brushed his lips against the blondes chest.

It felt so nice…

Noct felt his cock being to stir… _Great…_

He pulled away from the blonde a bit, hoping he wouldn’t notice… Although a bit difficult to hide when your both naked. At least the darkness was on his side… Better than broad daylight…

“What’s wrong?” the blonde mumbled, closing the newly formed gap between them.

“O” Prompto realised, feeling Noct’s almost completely hard cock poke against him… spearing the prince from having to actually explain it.

“I did say you were beautiful”

“Come here” the blonde grabbed what he thought was going to be Noct’s lower back… He over compensated… digging his fingers into the princes arse

“Oh my god sorry!” Prompto whispered, quickly pulling his hand away

“Come here” Noct grasped the man’s chin, pulling his lips against his own.

The blonde was speechless, hesitating before fully grasping what was happening.

Noct ran his tongue along the blonde’s lips, pushing gently against the opening, asking for entrance. The blonde complied, allowing the princes tongue to enter his mouth. A few seconds past before the prince pulled back

“Are you sure you’re alright with this?”  

“I wouldn’t let you get this far if I wasn’t” Prompto assured him

“I just don’t want you to feel pressured”

“Your amazing Noct, anyone would be a fool to refuse you”

The prince smiled down at him, before leaning in, planting a kiss on his cheek

“How’s your ankle feeling?”

“About the same, I just have to make sure I don’t move it too much”

“I’ve got something that will take your mind off the pain”

“Oh yeah? What’s that?”

The prince got up, climbing onto the blonde, straddling him before planting a kiss on his left nipple, opening his mouth to gently suck on it. He felt the man stirring under him. He began to move south, kissing the blondes belly button before going further down.

He seized the blonde in his mouth, running his tongue around the tip. A moan escaped Prompto’s lips, it was music to Noct’s ears as he took the blonde deeper, right into his throat.

Another moan, more desperate this time as the blonde subconsciously groped for something to hold onto. His hands fell on Noct’s head, holding him there, not wanting the pleasure to end. It didn’t take much more attention before the blonde spilt his load into the prince’s mouth, enjoying the sensation of Noct’s throat tightening around his cock as he swallowed the fluid.

“Oh god Noct” the blonde panted “Where did you learn to do that?”

“I can’t give away all my secrets” the prince winked to the blonde “But I can tell you this… I’ve wanted to do that to you for years”.

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ignis and Gladio find the boys, taking them to a haven before carrying on their search

Noct pulled the sleeping blonde closer to him, gently running a finger along his soft flesh. He could just lay there watching the boy forever.

He cradled the blondes head in his arms, gently planting a kiss on his lips before pulling him in closer to his chest

 

“Ah, there you two are” Ignis greeted as the sun shone through the gaps of timber. Noct opened his eyes, only to shut them instinctively as the sun blazed into them.

Ignis spotted the wet clothes in the corner and knelt down to collect them

“Uh” Gladio began, raising his eyebrows at the two naked boys.

“Trying to keep warm and dry, that’s perfectly understandable” Ignis interrupted, noticing the shields questioning look.

Gladio didn’t look convinced.

“Now up you get you two” the advisor instructed as he began to take off his jacket before nodding at Gladio, indicating for him to do the same.

The shield gave a disgruntled huff before removing his jacket.

“Hey Ignis, I don’t suppose you have a potion on you?” The prince asked as he climbed off the haystack

“But of course, Noct” the advisor began as he pulled one out of his bag “Are you hurt?” He continued before handing the potion to the prince.

“It’s actually not for me, it’s for Prompto”

Ignis raised his eyebrow

“He slipped and broke his ankle last night”

The advisor strolled toward the blonde, placing a hand on his forehead, checking his temperature before handing the potion to him

 

“We didn’t encounter anyone between the car and here” Ignis explained, looking up to the prince.

A confused expression crept into Noct’s face

“The jacket’s aren’t going to hide _everything…_ ” the advisor went on to explain

“Oh right” Noct nodded

“There’s a camp site no too far from here, we shall stay there”

Gladio carried Prompto to the regalia as his ankle began to mend

 

The warm sun felt like heaven on the prince as he laid on the hard rock of the haven. Feeling bad about not being able to help Gladio and Ignis look for the chocobo egg as his gaze turned to Prompto

“How are you doing?”

“Better, thanks” The blonde smiled “I think I can walk on it but not far.”

“At least it’s getting better” he smiled before turning his gaze to the rock he was sitting on.

“Listen” Noct began, awkwardness in his voice, not knowing how to broach the subject

“About last night” he hesitated before deciding to carry on.

Prompto turned to face him

“I didn’t mean to make you feel uncomfortable in anyway and I’m sorry if I did”

“Would you lay off it already Noct?” The blonde began, shaking his head before offering the prince a warm smile. “You didn’t” he whispered “I don’t have any regrets”

Noct looked up at him, smiling “I’m glad to hear that” he whispered before leaning toward the blonde, planting a gentle kiss on his cheek.

“You know…” Prompto began, looking up at the sun before shielding his eyes from the glare.

“I’ve always loved you”

Noct turned to him, subtle relief in his eyes.

“Same here” he smiled before turning his gaze to the trees surrounding them.

“I remember when we used to go to the arcade after school” Prompto began, “I used to crave every minute we spent together, not ever wanting it to end”

Noct smiled, before placing a hand on top of his friends, gently squeezing it.

“You took the words right out of my mouth” Noct leaned into the blonde, unable resist as he grasped the blonde’s cheeks and pulled him into a kiss.

Prompto moaned before deepening the kiss, wrapping his arms around the prince, wanting never to be apart from him.

 


End file.
